Systemic Reviews to Inform Research and Treatment for Multi-Morbidities; stimulate pilot research in affective science and cancer palliative care decisions; Develop and refine scientific questions and identify optimal strategies for understanding chronic and late effects of cancer from an integrated behavioral, social, and systems biology perspective.